Locks are used to prevent unauthorized disclosure or use of property. The types of locks used can vary depending on the property to be protected. For example, various locks are used to protect property ranging from homes to containers of all sizes.
Though locks may take many different forms, most locks are mechanical or electromechanical. A key, appropriate to one or a group of locks, is typically used to open the lock. Depending upon the type of lock, the key may be a physical structure or a combination of numbers, such as a sequence or authentication code. Thus, while locks may limit unauthorized access to property, locks also limit authorized access to property by requiring a user to have an appropriate key for the lock. Authorized users, therefore, must keep the appropriate type of key to open each particular lock.
In addition to requiring a user to keep track of a key, conventional locks are not feasible for smaller objects where controlling access is also beneficial. Folders, and even medicine bottles, are examples of containers where using conventional locks would be cumbersome. Accordingly, improved locks that can be used for multiple objects, even small containers, and reduce the nuisance of carrying a key or memorizing a code are needed in the art.